<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Say Hypothetically That I Was A Contagious Wolfbeast by Bloomsday42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185141">Let's Say Hypothetically That I Was A Contagious Wolfbeast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomsday42/pseuds/Bloomsday42'>Bloomsday42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual werewolf, F/F, Transformation, Werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomsday42/pseuds/Bloomsday42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU.</p><p>Certain Rainbow Drinkers, including the line that protects the mother grub, are afflicted with a powerful but difficult to control second form afflicted with the wolfbeast strain, a genetic pathogen which even crosses species. However, when faced with her wife's desire to be infected, Kanaya needs to ask herself if willingly inflicting such a thing on another person is truly a moral action.</p><p>Not that deep though, mostly just gay werewolf stuff lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rosemary - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Say Hypothetically That I Was A Contagious Wolfbeast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You don’t know that right now, because the mental effects of a Rainbow Drinker’s wolfbeast form most intimately affects the verbal language centers of your brain, but the person who is looking for you right now knows it. They don’t bother calling your name, since you wouldn’t recognize it.</p><p>Presently, you are traveling the woods surrounding you and your wife’s small semi-rural house. You have been, for the past hour, under the influence of your natural need to consume light, hunting various creatures of diminutive statures, whom you have drained of their blood. On Earth C, the red blood of most animals, with its thick and luxurious wavelengths, is more than enough to fill you up quickly, but as a predatory beast of the especially hot day, you don’t have the luxury of self control in your dieting.</p><p>Without assistance, your appetite could bring untimely ecological devastation to your local forested areas, but gratefully, while a wolfbeast’s verbal linguistics are heavily diminished, your strength in physical language is largely unabated.</p><p>You see, ahead of you, your human. Your mind doesn’t recognize the word “human,” and can’t make out their gender, but this is YOUR human, the only red-blooded creature on perhaps all of Earth C who you would willingly refrain from leeching dry of their precious lightwaves. You watch as they signal to you, in a sign language that you share with them alone, which you and they have practiced in your non-beast form many times to ensure a smooth system of recovery for those times when your transformations become unpredictable, or when you aren’t keeping up on your nutritions properly.</p><p>They lead you, by a hand gently clasping a collar that fits barely tight around your neck, which you must have transformed into, along the main forest path under a sun becoming rapidly more westward. In time, the sky, which you perceive not as blue but as all of the many unseen colors in the light spectrum, turns not red, but a river of electromagnetic information which, as the lightwaves hit the atmosphere ever more parallel, become less and less legible and greatly more frantic and brilliant. This, you recognize but cannot say in words, is the gift of full-sight which all wolfbeasts share.</p><p>Their path and yours terminate at a house which, if you were a troll, you would recognize as being of not-insignificant but decidedly humble size. Bringing you through the threshold, your sharp senses register gentle royalty free ambience, the smell of “ironically” expensive scents filtering through a disperser, and, waiting for you in the kitchen area, another creature of humanoid stature, but not of human type and bereft of the red blood you crave, instead filled with lime radiance. But in front of her, prepared for you, is a small pile of meat, RED meat, to replace the lost prey you traded for safety and the human’s guidance. This figure is, of course, the cherub.</p><p>The meat is mildly warm and highly runny with blood, which you lick judiciously. You sense in the voices of the human and the cherub a mild strife over a pair of meats which have been prepared with a lime green substance unknown to you. Animal curiosity compels you to smell, then lap up a small amount, which you instantly gag back. The cherub, it seems, had hoped to improve your food with a sauce made from melted hard candies. This was, on their part, not a well thought-out plan.</p><p>In time, you come to rest on the soft cushion of the human’s legs. They seems unbothered by the viscera and juices which escape your consuming grasp and fall on their otherwise well-kept clothes. On the occasion that you look up at them, you can see that they’re smiling, lightly, satisfied by only your presence here with them.</p><p>You finish your meat. They bring a gentle stroke from the base of your ears down the back of your spine, and lightly scratches with their nails along the way. You wait patiently for each pet, impatient for the touch and stimulation of the strangely warm human hand.</p><p>They slows down. They begin to frown.</p><p>They brings her hand again to your head, but not to your eyes. They cups the side of your snout, and with the tip of the side of their index finger free of their nail, they gently lift your jowls to see your teeth.</p><p>They run their fingertip slowly along your teeth. You open your mouth slightly. They rest their index finger on the sharp point of your fang. You close you eyes, and you feel as they bounce their finger on your canine, testing the pressure point against their skin, which with only so much more effort from either of you, would pierce the epidermis and plunge the ivory edifice into their warm body, ready to receive it.</p><p>In a human piece of media, this would, of course, transform your human into a wolfbeast like yourself, but that’s entirely absurd. This is reality, where churches are run by clowns and cooking show hosts, and, quite logically, the cross-species wolfbeast condition is spread through the careful mixing of blood. Certainly, Rose would not become a Rainbow Drinker, but then, no non-troll could do so.</p><p>As quickly as you think it, you realize that you’ve called her by her name. And you recognize her as, well, her. She always comes back to you before you come back to yourself. It takes a while before you remember Kanaya Maryam.</p><p>You open your eyes. You can feel the last hairs of your pelt, a solid jet-black peppered with sickly green spots, disappearing from you. You can watch your claws become nails, though still quite tough and just as deadly (at least in your hands.) You can pinpoint the moment that your spine cracks loudly as the vestiges of your tail disappear into your back.</p><p>You inspect your body to find yourself in the only clothing which you were able to carry on your canine body, a pair of especially elastic shorts and a sleeveless jacket. Well, it’s sleeveless NOW.</p><p>As you always do when such poor outfits tell of a hasty and unexpected change, your first question is:</p><p class="kanaya">GA: Rose Darling</p><p class="kanaya">GA: Where Did I Transform</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>